A godly pairing
by Justcat
Summary: Kags was born a mikodemon.somthin the world had never seen.the gods needed her in heaven to fight the underworld.but the only way that could happen is if she has a blood connection in heaven like a bro or sis or...a husband. InuXKags
1. Chapter 1

_It was a warm summer night when a beautiful cat demon was born. Part demon, part miko. This child was something that had never been born. Naturally Mikos and demons hated each other, so nobody thought it possible for a child to have both powers. No this child was special... and the god above saw this._

_The gods looked down at the family in disgust, but looked at the child with interest. Half demon, Half Miko? It had never been done. This child would be a great addition to the gods, something so pure as a miko and as strong and smart as a demon, could later be used in the battle against the forces of the underworld._

_They had two problems. One, the child couldn't just be taken into heaven, sure she could live here for about a year, but soon after she would be forced out by the ancient spirits that protect this place. She would need to have a family connection here. A brother or sister or... a husband. She could...no WOULD marry Inutashio and his wife's son. He was her intended and vise versa._

_The other problem was that they needed to wait until the girl was older. About 17. They needed her powers to grow, and there, on earth, she would be better protected. Rather than in their realm._

_They knew that she would be something special, something unique. The perfect something for their son. For now, they would watch over her. Protect her from any harm that may come in the next 17 years._

_A man suddenly appeared, carrying a kicking and screaming little boy in a red haori. The boy had silver hair, golden eyes, and two little puppy dog ears on his head. The boy was about the age of 5. The old man was holding him by the back of his collar frowned, "Do you know where I found him this time?"_

_The two gods rolled their eyes, "Where" they said at the same time._

"_He was in the kitchen. Chasing that infernal dragon" the old man stated with a tone of pissed-offness in his voice._

_As that was said, a puff of purplish blackish smoke appeared right behind the old man. Once the smoke cleared, you saw what looks to be a dragon, but a small one. It had purply-red scales and a long tail that had three small spikes on the end._

"_Oh come now, Myoga, how much damage can a 3 year old dragon do?" InuTaisho said with a hearty chuckle._

" _You have no idea how much that" he turned and pointed at the dragon "thing can cause! Why, I have half a mind to-"_

_He couldn't finish because the small dragon had bitten the finger Myoga had so rudely pointed at him._

"_OWWWWWWW!" he grabbed his finger, in pain, dropping the boy._

"_Ha, ha!" the boy yelled as he ran over to his dragon to give him a thank-you hug._

"_Inuyasha" his father said, gaining his attention. He gestured for him to come over._

_The boy left his dragon, and walked over looking curiously down the hole in the cloud. When he saw nothing but a baby he scrunched his nose, "whats that smell? " he asked._

_His father sniffed the air, "What smell?"_

_"I don't know, really, it smells all pretty and nice like calming or somthing. I've never smelt it before."_

_he looked up to his father, hoping to recieve an answer. His father just smiled and looked to his mother who was also smiling at her son's curiousity._

_Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and scrunched up his eyebrows, "What are you smiling at?"_

_His mother shacked her head, and patted his, "Nothing sweetheart" she said with a smile._

_She pushed him forward, to stand beside his father. InuTaisio nelt beside his son and pointed to the baby dog demon miko, " That is your future mate."_

_Inuyasha stared at the baby, never had anything smelt so nice before. It was like she was calming his heart, making all of his muscles relax. He looked up at his father confused, " I gotta mate with her?" he said gesturing to the girl._

_His father nodded._

_"How come Sessy don't gotta mate with anyone?" he asked looking back at the girl._

_"Because he already has an intened." his mother said, a sweet smile plasted on her face" Rin Usumakai, what a sweet girl."_

_Inuyasha looked at the girl for about another minute, then sighed, "If I gottan have a mate, I'm glad I gots one that smells nice." He looked over to his dragon who was now laying on the groud alseep." Hachi!" the dragon looked up at the boy, and it's eyes widened. Inuyasha ran in the direction of the dragon and the dragon darted out the door._

_His parent just smiled at the boy, watching his run out of the room. He was quite adorable a times. InuTaiso turned to look down beteen the clouds, " Lets just hope that she can handle our boy.'' he said with a smile._

_"Oh I think she will." his wife stated hugging him while looking up at him, " Us cat demons have ways of controling you dog demons."_

_InuTaiso raised his eyebrow, " Oh really?" he said with a hint of mischift ih his voice. He looked down at her, she smiled, kissed his nose, "Really"._

_And with that she ran out of the room, leaving her husband smirking. ' I love it when she does that' he though and took off after her. _


	2. Chapter 2

_It was a warm summer night when a beautiful cat demon was born. Part demon, part miko. This child was something that had never been born. Naturally Mikos and demons hated each other, so nobody thought it possible for a child to have both powers. No this child was special... and the god above saw this._

_The gods looked down at the family in disgust, but looked at the child with interest. Half demon, Half Miko? It had never been done. This child would be a great addition to the gods, something so pure as a miko and as strong and smart as a demon, could later be used in the battle against the forces of the underworld._

_They had two problems. One, the child couldn't just be taken into heaven, sure she could live here for about a year, but soon after she would be forced out by the ancient spirits that protect this place. She would need to have a family connection here. A brother or sister or... a husband. She could...no WOULD marry Inutashio and his wife's son. He was her intended and vise versa._

_The other problem was that they needed to wait until the girl was older. About 17. They needed her powers to grow, and there, on earth, she would be better protected. Rather than in heaven with the almost everyday battles._

_They knew that she would be something special, something unique. They also knew that she would one day help them defeat the Underworld's leader, Naraku. For now, they would watch over her. Protect her from any harm that may come in the next 17 years._

_A man suddenly appeared, carrying a kicking and screaming little boy in a red haori. The boy had silver hair, golden eyes, and two little puppy dog ears on his head. The boy was about the age of 5. The old man was holding him by the back of his collar frowned, "Do you know where I found him this time?"_

_The two gods rolled their eyes, "Where" they said at the same time._

"_He was in the kitchen. Chasing that infernal dragon" the old man stated with a tone of pissed-offness in his voice._

_As that was said, a puff of purplish blackish smoke appeared right behind the old man. Once the smoke cleared, you saw what looks to be a dragon, but a small one. It had purply-red scales and a long tail that had three small spikes on the end._

"_Oh come now, Myoga, how much damage can a 3 year old dragon do?" InuTaisho said with a hearty chuckle._

" _You have no idea how much that" he turned and pointed at the dragon "thing can cause! Why, I have half a mind to-"_

_He couldn't finish because the small dragon had bitten the finger Myoga had so rudely pointed at him._

"_OWWWWWWW!" he grabbed his finger, in pain, dropping the boy._

"_Ha, ha!" the boy yelled as he ran over to his dragon to give him a thank-you hug._

"_Inuyasha" his father said, gaining his attention. He gestured for him to come over._

_The boy left his dragon, and walked over looking curiously down the hole in the cloud. When he saw nothing but a baby he scrunched his nose up in disgust, "whats that smell? " he asked._

_His father sniffed the air, "What smell?"_

_"I don't know, really, it smells all pretty and nice like calming or somthing. I've never smelt it before."_

_he looked up to his father, hoping to recieve an answer. His father just smiled and looked to his mother who was also smiling at her son's curiousity._

_Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and scrunched up his eyebrows, "What are you smiling at?"_

_His mother shacked her head, and patted his, "Nothing sweetheart" she said with a smile._

_She pushed him, by the back of his head, forward, to stand beside his father. InuTaisio nelt beside his son and pointed to the baby dog demon miko, " That is your intened mate."_

_Inuyasha stared at the baby, never had anything smelt so nice before. It was like she was calming his insides, making all of his muscles relax. He looked up at his father confused, " I gotta mate with her?" he said gesturing to the girl._

_His father nodded._

_"How come Sessy doesn't get a mate?" he asked looking back at the girl._

_"Because he already has an intened." his mother said, a sweet smile plasted on her face" Rin Usumakay, what a sweet girl."_

_Inuyasha looked at the girl for about another minute, then sighed, "If I gottan have a mate, I'm glad I gots one that smells nice." He looked over to his dragon who was now laying on the groud alseep." Hachi!" the dragon looked up at the boy, and it's eyes widened. Inuyasha ran in the direction of the dragon and the dragon darted out the door._

_His parent just smiled at the boy, watching his run out of the room. He was quite adorable a times. InuTaiso turned to look down beteen the clouds, " Lets just hope that she can handle our boy.'' he said with a smile._

_"Oh I think she will." his wife stated hugging him while looking up at him, " Us cat demons have ways of controling you dog demons."_

_InuTaiso raised his eyebrow, " Oh really?" he said with a hint of mischift ih his voice. He looked down at her, she smiled, kissed his nose, "Really"._

_And with that she ran out of the room, leaving her husband smirking. ' I love it when she does that' he though and took off after her. _


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 16 years since that day. Well, it'll be 17 tommorow. Ever since that day, the gods have been watching over Kagome, protecting her. They knew when and where to step in. They knew that some things she needed to learn on her own. They never **personally **watched over her, it was there servant, Kilania. So they watched her off and on but just really listened to the reports.

It was the middle of spring and demon mating season. Kagome was sitting in the middle of an open field of grass, just relaxing. Listening to the wind and the sounds of nature. She had grown alot since the last time the gods saw her. She was now a stunning 5ft 8'', she had jet black hair with two cat ears on top of her head (like where Inuyasha's are in the series).

She looked up at the sky and sighed, it was mating season and everyone around her had a mate. Sure her friends would lie and say its not that great, but she is the proper age now, so she feels needs. Her mother would allways press her to find a mate, and she would try! honestly she would, some of the time she wasn't even looking for love. Something always seemed to go wrong when she was with a possible mate. Like something would scare them away. Every time she was with someone, something feel, broke, or scared them away.

_sigh 'I guess the gods don't want me to have a mate, but why?' _she thought, chewing her inch long nails. Its a bad habit, but its not like it mattered, they would always grow back within the hour.

She lookedd at the now setting sun. She sighed. Tommorrow was just another birthday, were she would feel weird because of not being loved. She got up and reluctantly walked home.

Inuyasha had been watching Kagome all day, as per usual. At first he didn't like the idea of marrying some earth girl. He would rather marry one of the angels that live in heaven. But that was all before he watched Kagome everyday ( his parents put parental blocks for you know! lol) and over time feel in love with her. He had to be in love with her to go through as much trouble as he did, keeping those other males away. He couldn't wait for tommorrow, when he would finnally meet her.

"Inuyasha" his mother called. He turned around to see her standing in the middle of his room, in a long white robe, the kind that they wore in greece. He quickly brushed the cloud away. His mother saw it and sighed, " Inu. Where you staring at her again?"

He looked at her in the eyes then slowly nodded, " I can't help it. I'm already in love with her and I haven't even met her"

His mother smiled and pulled her son into a gentle hug, " I know son, but its just one more day. Tommorow evening you can go get her. At exactly 6:30, okay?"

While this was going on, somthing was happening on earth that the Gods didn't see. Somthing that might cause quite a bit of trouble for them later on.

" I'M WHAT?" Kagome yelled, standing up from her chair in the living room of their two story house.

Her mother was trying to calm her by rubbing her back in a comforting gesture.

"Well, its not official or anything. The boy just went up and asked us for your hand in marrage, and lets face it honey you haven't had any luck with the opposite sex." Her father said calmly from the other side of the room sitting in his big comfy chair.

" But why HOJO!" she yelled dramatically, more annoyed than anything. Hojo was a young boy from the next vilage over who had been smitten with Kagome for years. Every time he asked for a date she would politely say no. Aparently he **still** hasn't gotten the message.

" I'm sorry honey but all I ask is one date! I want some grandchildren before I DIE!'" her father said sarcastically.

" FINE! But that doesn't mean I have to like him" Kagome yelled at her father, before closeing the door to her room up stairs. She had left when he started the whole 'before I get old' speech.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

I

I

I

I

V


	4. Chapter 4

What a way to spend her birthday! First she gets up to her mother pulling out outfits for her date/nightmare with Hojo. Then her training teacher forgot to show up, so she waited to long and got caught in the rain! CATS HATE RAIN! So she went home to find her parents weren't home and were out shopping and wouldn't be back till about 5:00 which was 3 hours later! Now she was here, in her room wereing an ichy dress that was way too tight and too short.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

'That'll be either the grim reaper or my date' she thought with a slight smile. She walked to the living room and opened the door, there she saw a very tacky looking and a very nervous Hojo. He was wearing a gray suit with a yello dress shirt under it. ( it may not seem that bad to u, but the vision i have in my head. Yeah its like old skool tacky) She put on an incredibly fake smile, "Hey Hojo"

He gave her a nervous smile, " H-Hey Kagome, R-Ready?"

She smiled, more at his nervousness than anything, "Yep. So where're we goin?"

**Ok so they go on the date yada yada blah blah 2 hours later...**

Kagome and Hojo were walking back to Kagome's house. It was about 7:00. He had tryed to propose to her all evening but somthing allways stoped him. Whether it was someone bumping in to him or somthing falling over to distract him, he never finish what he was going to say. Not that Kagome was complaining. Hojo was a nice boy but he was to boring and safe. He had no thrill about him. No fun or excitement. To her, he seemed like the kinda boy you marry if you want to be safe, and have no one else.

They were walking along the path to her house, when Hojo stopped beneath the large tree in the front yard of her house, and took her hands lightly in his, "Kagome" he said, nervousness ringing in his voice," I love you" he said bluntly, he pulled out a little black box from his pocket " will you marry me?"

Kagome knew that this was comming. Even though she thought he was to plain for her She thought _' Maybe I should, so I won't feel as akward anymore.' _but another part of her mind retorted with _'but you don't love him'_ her other side stated his claim plainly, _'but you could'_

She decided to go with the side that said yes, after all if she had a mate she wouldn't feel like a weirdo anymore. So she squealed jumping up and down in fake joy. She gave him a big (cough..fake..cough) hug, nodding yes.

He leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head so he only kissed her cheek. He frowned but quickly got over it when he saw her smile at him. He looked at the sun then gasped, " Oh my gosh. Its past my curfew. I gotta go Kagome. I'll come over tommorw so we can move your stuff to our new house.". He started walking down the walk way.

When he was at the end he turned around and shouted " I LOVE YOU!"

She nervously lied"I-I LOVE YOU TOO". She turned around and went inside. She went up to her room and put on a pair of baggy red paints and a red tank top that tied around her neck.

She walked outside to her back yard were she took off running to the field where she was yesterday. She could always go there to think about anything.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**ONE HOUR AGO:**_

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome's two story house, and knocked hesitantly on the door. He was nervous. He **was** meeting the girl that was going to be his mate. He waited. Until his very keen ear pick up a conversation inside of the house, between a man and a woman.

**'I feel bad for making her go on that date' the woman said**

**'Honey' the man said back 'its the right thing. She needs a mate'**

He stoped listening after that. So his soon-to-be-mate is out on a date? Thats not good. His eyes went red for a second, but he snapped out of it by shaking his head. She'll just have to be punished...later.

He decided to wait for her in the big tree in her front yard, it reminded him of a tree that he spent alot of time on at home.

_**ONE HOUR LATER:**_

He saw two figures walkingup the walkway to the house. One of them looked to thin and curvy to be a man, so he guess it was Kagome. When they got closer, he looked more intently on the girl. She was beautiful. Even thought he had seen her practically everyday for the passed like 6 years, it was no comparison to seeing her in person.

He watched as the man with her stopped them only a few feet away from the branch he was sitting on. He angrily watched them man express his feelings for his future mate, it pissed him off to no end. He wanted to jump out of the tree and rip his small head clear off his body, but held himself back, not wanting to make a bad first impression.

He watched with great restraint as he proposed to her. He had to bite his lip when she said yes. His mate wasn't supposed to run off with other guys._'Well shes not your mate'_ something in his mind said.

_' Well I have a right to be mad. Shes my intended, and I...even though I've only been watching her for the past few days I feel like we belong together and, I've gotten to be possesive over her. Shes mine. End of story. And besides, why would I _

_listen to my human half about this?' _He told the voice as he watched her go inside.

He jumped to a tree that was closer to her room. He watched as she got undressed, and redressed in his favorite color. _' DON'T WATCH YOU IDIOT! Shes not your mate. And besides what if she really loves him?'_ his human side said.

The voice had not mananged to do anything but annoy and piss him off. '_ Well she WILL be my mate, and do you think I give a damn if shes in love with anybody but me? All that means is I'll have to try harder to get her to fall for me" _he said as he watched her leave her room, he heard the back door slam shut and guessed it was her. He jumped over the house landing in the backyard. _'Maybe shes not here' _his human half said.

Inuyasha lifted his head in the air and sniffed, _'Oh shes here. Quite a quick little bitch. Lets catch up.' _ And with that said he took off running full speed.

He found her in an open field, laying on the ground asleep. He looked down on her and couldn't help but smile. She looked like an angel when she slept. So sweet and innocent. He moved closer to inhale her scent better. So beautiful, with a scent that is just as attractive. He leaned even closer, now only a foot away from her face.

Kagome was asleep but she could feel someone near her. Then they got closer, like invading her personal space close. She just ignored it. Probably a chipmunk or somthing. Then the someone got even closer. Wait it had an aura! It was a demon! And it was...sniffing her? Why would a demon sniff me? She opened her eyes to look into two golden ones not 1 foot from her face.

She paused for a second, then let it all out. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled making him back up and fall on his but.

" Owww, wench. Don't scream so loud! " the strange boy yelled covering the ears on his silver head. Wait. Silver? Then he must be a...

"Are you a god?" she asked random-like to the boy.

He smirked showing a long fang, "Yes, I am wench. And you are my betrothed. The name's Inuyasha"

She stared.

_BLINK _

_BLINK_

" What?" she asked a little calmer than she thought she should sound.

He rolled his eyes, " You. Are. My-"

"No, No. I got that part. Its just...why me?" she asked cacking her head to the side," I'm just a normal demon. You could probably find som-"

"Thats where you're wrong my sweet little _miko_." he said seducively all the while crawling closer to her. Her scent pulling him the entire way.

Her eyes widened, "How did you-"

" My parents saw you the day you were born. They picked you to be my betrothed because you're the best of the best." he stated simply, he was now sitting as close to her as he could possibly be without being on top of her. "so now you will come to live in heaven with me and my family, and you'll be my mate."

She looked at him confused, furrowing her eyebrows trying to look like she was in deep thought. She brought her finger to her chin and tapped it lightly, then shook her head, "Uh..you know what? Thats not gonna work for me" she said all smartass like " I am happy staying here with my friends." She stood up, and started walking home. She was too tired to run.

He just stared at her as she walked away, amazed. Then he smiled. In the blink of an eye he was standing in front of her wearing a cocky smirk, " Its so cute how you thought it was a question. Well, sweetheart, it **isn't**. Your going! End of disscusion!" he folded his arms.

She just looked at him, shocked, "Look dog-boy, I don't care if you **are** a god. I'm not going with you any where!". She was staring to get pissed! This guy wasn't taking a hint! She attempted to get past him by stepping to the side but in the blink of an eye he was back in front of her, closer now, his face only inches away from her's.

"I'm gonna make this very simple. You'll come with me now, or I'll be forced to use force. And you **won't **want that" he stated alittle angry that she ws making this difficult.

She popped her knuckels, " You won't mind if I defend myself, will you?"

"Course not. I like a challenge" he smirked down at her.

"Good, 'cause thats **excatly **what I'll be". She faced he direction of her house. She brought both of her first fingers to her mouth and whistled very loud.

With his keen hearing, he could hear the whistle of wind. Something was comming. He looked in the direction to see somthing tiny flying toward them. It was a dagger in a small sheath. It was flying directly at Kagome. It started to slow down when it reached them, until it was mearly floating. Kagome grabbed it and tied the sheath to her pants. "Ready!" she said cheerily.

He looked at her then at the dagger. It couldn't have been even a foot long! How would she hope to defeat a god with a butterknife? His parents could pick strong and cute, but they were scrapping the bottom of the barrel for smarts. He looked at her and chuckled, " How are you gonna defeat me with that?" He said pointing to the dagger.

She hit her head, "Duh!". Then she slowly un sheathed the dagger, which wasn't a dagger at all! When she had it all the way out, it was about half as tall as she was. It's sheathwas metal with a grip that looked to be covered in stripps of animal skin. At the upper part of the grip there was a losely tied peice of rope. At the each of the ends there was a feather tied. She waved the sword like it was nothing.

She took a fighting stance, "Okay, lets go. Can you keep up with a cat, dog?" she smirked

He growled but unsheathed his sword the Tetsuaiga, " Save the dirty talk for bed, angel " he smirked.

They both lunged at each other swinging there swords. The sword clashed in a firery show of sparks. The swords repeled each other and transformed into there smaller selves. Kagome inspected her now dagger. " Apparently our swords don't want to fight each other" she said sheathing it in it's sheath, " oh, well. Hand-to-hand from now on dog boy."

He growled, " Fine wench". And attacked her. She moved out of the way just in time to do a round house kick to hit him in the head. When her foot came in contact with his head (after the pain) he grabbed her foot and twisted it, sending her body in a full twister motion in the air. She landed on her feet.

They both bonded back about 10 yard from each other. _' This is going to take longer than I thought' _they both thought and ran to attack each other again.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Up in heaven, Inuyasha's parents looked down at there son and smiled. " This seems oddly familiar. Doesn't it dear?" InuTaiso said to his wife.

She looked up at him and smiled, " Just like us" she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, " Now lets go prepare Kagome's new room. She'll be here for a whole year! It'll be like having a daughter!"

InuTaiso raised his eyebrow, "What makes you think she'll win?" he asked following her to their son's wing of the palace.

"Oh just a feeling" she said mischieviously (sp? sorry I'm blonde) and walked into the room connected to her son's.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome landed one blow and rebounded back to her spot. They had been fighting for what seemed like ages. They had both gotten there shares of blows and they were both exhausted. But neither of them would show it.

_'Damn, my parents really know how to pick 'em.' _Inuyasha looked at the now setting sun, _' SHIT! I gotta end this. NOW! Cats can see in the dark so she'll kick my ass'. _

In the blink of an eye he was behind her arms around her waist . He kissed her neck and whispered "sorry". She was about to turn around but he put two fingers to a pressure point on her neck and she fell limp. Unconcious. He picked her up bridal style.

Inuyasha knew she would be pissed when she woke up, but he didn't care. He looked at the beauty in his arms. Not only was she beautiful but she was deadly as well. He closed his eyes and he was teleported to heaven.

OK peoples in case you were wondering. Yes it **IS** like our time so they have electricicty, but Kagome lives in like a place in Japan were there's still villages. Thanx

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

I

I

I

I

V


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry you guyses but i read your reviews and i did make a few boo boos. sorry. _

_(1) Yes I know that i said she was a dog demon, but shes a cat demon, thats what I ment._

_(2) I spelled Rin's last name like that because I wanted people to be able to pronounce it._

(3) I know there are of spelling mistakes but i'm only human people!

On with the story...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome woke up with a monster headache. Her body begged for rest but her mind wanted to know where she was...and whose bed she was in. Suddenly she heard very distant voices.

**'You think she'll be okay?'**

**' DUH! I only made her pass out! Its not like I killed her.'**

So the bastard that knocked her out was hear, too?Oh, she would have a few words to give him, none, of which, will be polite. She tryed to get up but her body was too tired. She instead worked on opening her eyes. Slowly she opened her eyes, " Where am I? " she asked in the grumpiest morning voice she ever had. She looked around the all white room. There was a white coach a white chair and a door that was open just enough for her to see that it was a bathroom. Then her gaze landed the only other people in the room, other than herself.

One was a woman. She looked to be about 39. She had dark blue hair, emerald green eyes and two cat ears on her head. She looked foundly at Kagome, almost as if she was her daughter.

"You're in heaven, dear." The lady sitting beside her captor said.

Kagome looked out the window that was right across the bed. Outside there was luscious lime green pastures, where what looks like dragons were playing and sleeping. "Weird" she said looking back at the woman, "I never thought I would end up here."

The woman giggled, "Sweetie, you're not dead! You're here to be my son's mate" she gestured to the smirking boy behind her.

She gave him a glare, and then it hit her. 'So I'm kind here of my free will. Well, I wouldn't call it my free will exactly'. She looked at the woman, "So I'm kind here of my own free will?"

The woman thought for a second then nodded with a peachy smile.

"Ok, then" she said and stood to see that she was in the same clothes from the previous day. She stretched her arms above her head. When she was done, she looked at the woman again then smiled, "Thank you for your hospitality, but now I must be going back to my home and to my **fiancé'**"she said. She really wasn't happy about going back to Hojo, but anything was better than being here with this psycho freak that kidnapped her. "Um how do you get out of her?"

The woman, still sitting, pointed westward, "There are two very large golden gates that way that will take you home, but don't you want to stay here and get to know my son? He really likes you, I can tell " She stated.

Kagome looked from the woman Inuyasha who still had that same smart-ass smirk on his face. Oh how she would have loved to smack that smirk clear off his head! "With all do respect, ma'am, I would rather drive a sewing needle in my eye than stay here with your son."

She turned and walked toward the door, when that stupid-dog appeared in front of her and grabbed her arm "You're not going anywhere wench.".

She yanked away from him, crossed her arms, and cocked her left eyebrow up, "Are you going to stop me, dog boy? We _both _remember what happened last time. Up until you cheaply knocked me out!"

" I knocked you out, wench, because you were being difficult! If you had just done what I-"

"Difficult?" she yelled " You think I was being difficult? Well I'm sorry if I restain from letting random guys take me back to there homes! Puhhhlllleeeaaasssseeee forgive me!"

"Feh " he said unable to think of anything else. She _was _right in a way, he did just show up and demand her to be with him. He just now started to think about how it would be on her, and he felt kinda bad.

She turned to leave when AGAIN she was stopped. This jerk just wouldn't give up! " Look" he said with a softer nicer voice," just stay here for 2 months. And I'll show you that I'm not as bigg of a jerk as you think"

She raised her eyebrow, "Is that a command or a request?"

He looked seriously into her eyes, " Both "

"Then I'm leaving! I have a fiancé' waiting for me.and I shouldn't have to be around someone who I don't like!"

"Wench, you're staying the two months and thats final! Thats final!" he yelled at her

" No, I'm not!" she yelled

" Yes, you are!" he yelled back

"And how do you figure that?" she asked

"Because, if you don't I'll KILL your family and friends." he yelled angrily at her.

She gasped, "You wouldn't, dare"

"Try me" he said crossing his arms

She shook her head slowly, taking all the energy to keep her tears back," Fine, I'll stay. But **only **for two months". With that said she turned around and walked out of the room leaving a very shocked mother and a sad and mad son.

**Hey guyses! I need least 10 reviews in order to write another story! so pls review!**

**Thanx**

**Luv Yah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so somethings I need to say.**

**(1) thanx for the reviews. Yall r so sweet here are some of the peoples who reviewed on the last chappie: **

**romance rocker**

**emily **

**XXxbitchyhanyouxXX**

**Princessstphanie**

**Inuyasha-loves-Kagome**

**Luvergirl1632 (what you said was funny. lol)**

**Those ain't all, but i wanted to cut it short so I could write.**

**(2) I'm sorry about my spellin Yall. My micro. Word is screwed so I gots to write with wordpad.**

**(3) I know Kagome seems like a hard ass now, but she'll warm up soon! Trust me!**

_**CHAPTER 5**_

"Well, I hope you're very proud of yourself! Now that you've pissed her off, she'll never want to mate with you," Inuyasha's mother stated massaging her temple lightly.

" Well, its not like I did it on purpose! Shes just so damn difficult!" he wined, sitting on the bed where she was sleeping.

"What did you expect?That you would just show up in her life and tell her to leave all of her family and friends to be your mate, and she would be happy about it? Did you honestly not expect any resistance?" she asked.

" Honestly? No, I didn't" he said shrugging, " I thought she would feel what I feel, that we belonged together. And I'll be damned if anyone will stop me from having her, especially not some pretty boy, no-brained, loser!"

"What do you plan to do?'' his mother asked, making up Kagome's new bed.

He shrugged and put his hands behind his head, "Hell if I know. Right now she pretty much hates me, but she'll warm up to me soon. after all she'll be here for 2 months"

"...stupid pig-headed, egotistical, dog god. Why does he want _me_? I mean I'm nothing speacial. Just an ordinary cat-demon slash miko..." she paused, then slaped her kead stupidly "oh my god _duh!_ I'm somthing different, the gods probably take up a collection of weird people. They probaly have a museum of weirdos.'_And over here_,' She started talking like a tour guide " '_after the half fish-half mutant bug, we have a half miko, and half cat-demon. The cool thing about this one is if u tap the galss of her cage she growls at you, lets watch' _" she said the last part with complete sarcasm.

"Actually they put you in steel cages" someone laughed behind her. She turned around to see a woman about her age, but taller. She had choco-brown eyes, and equally choco-brown hair. She had on a skin tight black outfit (like in the series). She had a rather **large **boomarange attached to her back. "just kidding! My names Sango" she extended her hand " so who are you?"

Kagome hesitantly shook her hand, "Ka-Kagome. Look I'm really sorry about what I just said, its just that Inuyasha jerk back there kidnapped me and I-"

Sango held up her hand and giggled " You don't have to explain anything to me, I was brought here against my will also. You're looking at the last demon slayer on earth- well alive- well lets just say I'm the last" she smiled.

Kagome gasped, "I thought that they were all wiped out by the demons of the southeast hundreds of years ago "

Sango's eyes lit up like it was christmas. She wrapped her arms around Kagome's and pulled her down the hallway." Oh I'm so gald that theres someone new to tell my story to! Ok. So I don't know all" They turned a corner and walked down a huge stet of stairs that were covered in traditional red velvet " of the history of my people, but I'll tell you what happened to my village. Well, one day me and my cat demon friend Kilala-wait where is Kilala anyways? Oh, well she'll turn up soon! Anyways me and Kilala were patrolling the area, when I felt a huge aura come from my village. We were about 5 miles away, but I still felt it so I knew it must be trouble. So we flew back to find my village in ruins, and everyone was dead. There bodies were torn mercelestly apart. We looked everywhere for the demon that did this, but we couldn't find him."

"So we thought we could seek help from our brotheren, in the neighboring village. But the demon had destroyed it too. I studied the type of damage that was done to the other village, in hopes to discover what type of demon I was dealin with. But insted I found marks on the houses and the bodies that could have only been made by one weapon." she stopped and inhaled deeply. She turned to Kagome with tears in her eyes, " my brother's"

Kagome gasped. Sango nodded, " I later learned that he was being controled, so I vowed to avenge him and my family by finding this demon and destroying him."

Kagome looked at Sango, sadly. " I'm sorry Sango-chan."

Sango looked to her and smiled " Don't be. I've been sorry enough for the both of us."

They countinued to walk, until they met a strange looking exit. The fram was a circle and the doors where a dark black. Kagome looked to Sango, who caught her mental question, "Thats the door that leads outside. It looks like that cause InuTaiso is kinda a drama queen" she wispered the last part.

" I heard that Sango" a voice boomed from behind them, the both turned to see a man who looked alot like Inuyasha but was at least two feet taller and had two purple slashes on each cheek. He wore a silver cresant moon on his forhead and also bore Inuyasha's golden eyes and silver hair. He looked alittle pissed, but he caught sight of Kagome and softened.

"Ah, Kagome! Welcome to heaven! I trust you like your new home?" he asked

She furrowed her eyebrows, "New home? Sir I don't plan to stay long enought to cal it my ho-" She was cut off by a flash of red and silver in front of her. Inuyasha. He positioned himself beside her and took her hand. She was about to yank it away but a flash in his golden eyes reminded her of his earlier threat so she kept quite.

" Ah, Kagome there you are! I've been looking every where for you" he said fondly

Kagome mentally kicked herself but complied, "Well, Sango was just showing me around "

Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Sango the back at Kagome, who looked like she was bout to explode with anger. She also had a very exotic spike in her scent from the anger, he would have to remember that making her angry also made her very appealing. " Well, I'll take it from here Sango"

Sango bowed and whispered to Kagome, "I'll finish my story later" Kagome nodded, and Sango walked away leaving InuTaiso, Inuyasha, and one very pissed Kagome.

Inuyasha turned to his father, "Um..I'm gonna show Kagome the rest of the way around the place, okay?"

InuTaiso nodded, and Inuyasha pulled Kagome away by the hand. Kagome knew the second they were out of hearing range all hell would break loose.

After about 3 minutes of walking, Inuyasha turned and pulled Kagome into, what looked to her like a towel closet. She was about to yell her head off at him for lying about her to his father, buthe held a finger up to her mouth.

"Please listen" he said in a very pleading and sad voice. She groanded and nodded.

He exhaled and smiled, "The guy you just saw was my father. He thinks you'll stay to be my mate so plaese don't screw it up and leave."

She looked at him shocked, "How...what do you...why..we made a deal!" she hissed at him " I stay for two months so you won't kill my family and the I leave! My family's lives are the only thing keeping me here!" she crossed her arms

His ears dropped in sadness, "Look I'm sorry, I'll try to tell him"

She looked at him, a little surprised, " You will? Why? What do you want?"

He looked at her, " I'm not the pig-headed jerk you made me out to be. I do have a heart, a heart that **really** loves you. I'm sorry that I kid napped you, but I felt I had to. When I saw you with that guy I could barely contain myself, I had so much anger! Please stay and let me show you who I am, really."

Kagome was shocked, he had just confessed to her his feelings, and he seemed really general about it.And he told her that he loved her, how could a person say no to that? Kagome thought that she should give him a chance, " Okay, I'll stay. But like where will I stay?"

He sighed, relived. "In the gu-um I mean my room!" He had this idea in his head that if he was with her at all times then she would get to know him more.

"But this house is huge! Isn't there another room I could stay in?" she asked. She didn't like staying in the same room as this guy " what about the room I was in before?"

He quickly thought up a lie, "That was someone else's room. They just let us use it to let you sleep."

"Oh..." Kagome said lightly. Then it hit Kagome that they were both in a very cramped closet and she was pressed up against him. Then she noticed that they were still holding hands. She ripped her hand away from his, then reached for the doorknob.

She was stopped when his hand grabbed hers. But there was somthing different about it. Before it was like she was grabbing her brother's hand, but now his hand feels like it is pooring calmness and love into her body. It made her weak in the knees, and her heart pounded ten times faster.

He laced her fingers with his. She was about to fall to the ground from the feelings he was pooring into her, but he pinned her against the wall. He unlaced their fingers and with one hand, pinned hers above her head. He moved in and gave her a passionate and hungry kiss. She was to high from the feeling of his body against hers, to notice. He licked her lips, begging for entrance. Before she had time to answer, he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Thats what brought her back to reality. It suddenly clicked in her head what they were doing, where they were doing and...what they were doing! She tryed to move her head but he growled and held it in place. Then she did the only thing she could do. What she was trained to do if ever put in this kind of situation. She kicked him right between the legs.

He fell to the ground, clutching himself. She reached over and turned on the light. She looked down at him and frowned, " You know, I **was **starting to warm up to you " she reached down and tweaked his ear " but now, you'll have to try all over again." She opened the door, and before she walked out she yelled over her shoulder, "Oh and the next time you try to transmit your emotions through touch. Make sure that the other person isn't a preistest and can't feel magic." She turned and left Inuyasha very embarrassed, pissed and...intreged.

_'Hmmmmm' _he thought _' This **will **be a challenge. I look forward to doing battle with you Kagome.'_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6**_

Kagome had been walking for a while before Sango found her and took her to a practice field. It reminded kagome of the field she frequently went to at home. _Home._ _' I wonder what they're doing right now. Do they miss me? Well, I've only been gone for one day...'_

"Heads up!"

Kagome looked up just in time to catch a dagger being thrown at her, by the blade. At the speed of light she cocked her arm back and was ready to return fire, when the guy she assumed threw it at her, walked up to her. He was a tall, very tan wolf demon; He also had **amazing **icy blue eyes. His dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and his head was wrapped in a brown headband. He wore brown, fur covered armor on his shoulders and knees.

"Wow! Great reflexes! And your a looker too" he eyed her body.

She raised her eyebrow,"Excuse me?"

He ignored her, "Whats your name, angel? I don't think I've seen you before."

She gave him a cheery smile, despite his ego, "Kagome. And no, you haven't seen me before. You see I just got her. I was supposed to be this guys inten-"

"Never mind that. From now on, you're my woman!" He declared, crossing his arms.

Kagome was too shooked for words.

He bent down and kissed her cheek, "I gotta go finish a game. I'll see yah later, angel!"

She was STILL to shocked for words, _' How did? Who...what did...UGHHHH men are such idiots! Especially ones with godly power!'_

"Hey Kagome?" Kagome snapped her head up to see Sango, sweating like a pig and as dirty as one too.

"Yeah?" she answered stupidly back

"Do you think that, like tonight we could...Well you've noticed that I'm not the most feminine of all girls so could we...yah know..with the make-up and the hair..and the-"

Kagome piped in, it was obvious that she was in need of words, "like a make over?"

Sango nodded perkily, "yeah that!"

Kagome smiled, " Sure! But I'm staying in dog-boy's room so you won't mind any company, will you?"

Sango nodded, but with a confused face. _' Why would she stay in his room when we have a bahmillion guest rooms? Oh well...'_

That night after dinner, Kagome and Sango went to Sango's room to get girly supplies, then they went to Inuyasha's room.Since Kagome had no idea where it was, Sango had to show her.

When they got there, they found Inuyasha, some guy in purple robes, and that guy from today. The wolf-guy. They were sitting around in random places, not really doing anything. They all looked up when the girls entered.

When Kagome caught sight of them she groaned, "Okay Sango back to your room"

Sango shook her head, "Nuh-uh. Can't. My rooms being cleaned. We gots to stay here"

Kagome groaned louder and stopped her foot, like an angry child, not gettin their way. She sat down on the spare bed, that was provided and started unpacking the crap from Sango's room. The Make-up was barely even used, some of it she had to open. Apparently Sango wasn't a girly girl.

The guy in purple robes leaned over to Inuyasha, while the new girl was sitting on the bed unpacking, "Yo. Whose the hot new chick?"

Inuyasha turne to him and growled, "That **chick **is my future mate, so don't hit on her. And **especially **don't do what you do when you usually meet new girls" he cracked his knuckles to enphisise his point.

Miroku nodded and leaned back in his chair to observe the women.

After Kagome got done unpacking everything, she spread it out on the bed. She looked up at Sango who was standing akwardly beside the bed. Kagome patted the space beside her, " Here, sit. Let me do your make-up for you. I've always wanted a sister to do this kinda crap with."

Sango looked akwardly down at Kagome, then at her feet. She bit her bottom lip, then looked up at Kagome, who was giving her a weird look, "What?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked up and the guys then back at Kagome. She gestured her eyebrows at them. Then Kagome's mouth formed a large " 0 " and she smiled. "Don't worry about them. Just think they're stuffed animals" she said patting the spot beside her on the bed once again.

Sango nervously nodded and sat beside Kagome. Kagome got off the bed and kneeled down infront of her. She grabbed the nearest cosmetic, which happened to be eyeshadow. She held it up to Sango, "Pick a color" Sango nervously bit her lip. "You pick". Kagome shook her head, "Nu uh, I already know what each will look like. You need to pick one that you think will look good." ( I know the firrst part doesn't make since but bare with me, I had no other ideas!)

Sango shrugged. Kagome sighed. She stood up and walked over to the guy in purple robes since he was the closest. She hedl out the tray of eyeshadow so he could see it, she spoke with a sweet voice, " Can **you **pick a color that will look good on Sango, please?"

He looked at her then smiled, "Well they would **all **be wasted on my darling Sango because she allready has the beauty of an angel"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at Sango who was busy flipping the boy off. "Stuff it Miroku, and pick."

He looked at the tray then at Sango, "The pink one"

Kagome smiled, and winked at him, "Good choice"

She trotted back to Sango and started to apply the make-up.

After Miroku got the wink from Kagome, he couldn't help feeling like he was marked for death. Maybe it was the weather, maybe it was his age, or maybe it was the **very angry stares comming from a very angry hanyou **behind him.

He looked back and gulped. The hanyou's eyes were narrowed, and Miroku was pritty sure he was foaming at the mouth. Miroku put on and innocent face and shrugged,' What?' he mouthed.

The hanyou growled and narrowed his eyes. Miroku turned back to watch the girls, afraid to do anything else.The hanyou also returned to watch Kagome.

"Okay" Kagome giggled "now time for the eyeliner. Its a the more tricky of the make-up products-"

She was cut off by snickering comming from behind Sango. She looked over at then and narrrowed her eyes, then looked happily up at Sango , "**As I was saying**, Its really not that hard. You just take the pencil and rubb the pointed end under you eye like this" she demonstrated, and her under eye became darker, it really did improver her appearance, "now you try" she handed it to Sango.

Sango did as Kagome had done, while looking in the small mirror. When she was done it looked great! It looked so natural along with the pink eyeshadow. You could barely notice that it wasn't natural.

"Now lets move to your hair" she went to Sango's hair and pulled it down from the pony tail. It flowed down to about her lower back. "Ok" Kagome said broushing and feeling Sango's hair, " you need some rose root for your bangs; some leave wheat for your roots; and some rose petals for your ends. Now where can I find some..."she said looking around, she spied a window " Ah ha!"

She muttered some short incantations and moved her hands in a wavy motion, and a very long rose vine made its way throught the window. The boys could do nothing but stare. The vine made its way over to Kagome. She kissed it in thanks then plucked about 5 roses. She shooed it out the window and began crushing the rosed in a small bowl.

Sango looked at Kagome, her eyes the size of dinner plates, "What was that?" she asked

Kagome rolled her eyes "** That **my dear friend, was a simple miko spell. I called to my plant friends and they came. Its also go with escapes, cooking, and it really kicks ass in a hide and seek game!"

They both giggled. "Okay, Okay. Sango take this" she handed her the now powdered rose petals, " and wash your hair with it, k? I'll wait in here."

Sango looked at her then at the boys who quickly looked to their books to make it look like they weren't interested. " Are you sure?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, "Positive! When you get back we can do our nails and piss 'em off, k?"

Sango smiled and nodded, " K!". and she left.

Kagome watched Sango leave. She looked over to the boys. The wolf was smirking, Inuyasha was glaring at the wolf, and Miroku looked like he had regreted somthing. _'Probably not going with Sango to the shower'_ she smiled at the face she pictured Sango having if she saw the perv. in the bathroom with her.

"Ahem" she looked over in the direction of the noise made by the monk, she guessed.

He smiled at her, "Thank you, Kagome-chan"

She cocked her head to the side, cutely, " For what? Oh, and please just Kagome. My **friends** can call me that" she glared over at Inuyasha, who winked at her.

He chuckled, "For being Sango-chan's friend. Most women here find her to 'hard core' " he said using air quotes."shes really a nice person" he said blushing. his 'friends' began to snicker. Kagome shot them both a 'shut-up' stare and the both complied.

She looked back to Miroku and smiled, " You really like her, huh?"

He nodded, He didn't know why, but he felt he could trust this woman. She smiled.

She got up and grabbed a bundle of clothes and went to Inuyasha's bathroom.

She came out dressed in black silk pajama pants with flames at the bottom and a black silk top with flames at the bottom of that as well. She casually walked over to the bed and started painting her other hand, un aware of the guys gawking at her...umm...attire

Just then, Sango walked in. She also had her pajamas on. She wore silky pants blue pants that had bubbles in random places. She wore a white tank top with a single bubble in the very middle. Her hair was in its usuall very hight ponytail, only now it looked...well...great! No split ends, no dry roots, no greasy roots. It was perfect. "Oh my gosh. KAGOME! My hair looks great! Thank you! " she ran over and hugged her friend.

Sango sat on the bed and copied Kagome by painting her nails. The boys went bak to reading like they were before the girls came in. Everything is quiet until Sango speaks up,

" So Kagome, like hows earth? I mean like where do you live, and crap?"

Kagome put the nail polish brush back on the tube and started blowing her right hand, " Well, I live in a village called Sanzimakai, in Japan. But I won't live there for long 'cause when I leave here I'm getting married and moving in with my husband."

Sango gasped, "You're getting married!"

Kagome giggled and nodded. She looked to her wedding finger where she had put it the night before, but it ws gone. She growled and looked at Inuyasha who was smiling at the book he was reading.

He wasn't really smiling at the book, he was smiling at the fact that Kagome doesn't have that bastard's ring. He looked up at her with an innocent face, "what?"

She narrowed her eye's " Oh you very well know what! Give me Hojo's ring right now!"

He shrugged innocently, " I have no idea what you're talking about! Honestly!"

She narrowed her eyes even more then got up and walked over to him. She bent her knees til she was at eye level with him then leaned in and whispered, "Give it to me or else I'll tell your friends how you won our little fight from yesterday. And before you say anything I know you didn't tell them the truth about it, and I'm not afraid to embarass you, dog boy."

She leaned back to look into his eyes, which were now seemingly pissed looking. She held out her hand, opened, " Gimme"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He put it in her hand then gave her a mocking smile, " Happy?"

She put the ring on and smile, "Very!". Then she bounced back to Sango.

She plopped down on the bed and held up her hand. "This is the ring that he proposed with"

Sango eyed it and smiled, "Its a beaute Kagome. This guy must be pretty high up on the food chain, right?"

Kagome nodded, and took off the ring, which didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha, "He is I guess. But hes so ** boring!** He never takes risks, he walks on the safe side of the road, he talks about the future way too much, oh and did I mention he has a cerfew! Sango, the man has a cerfew! As in his **mom **wants him at **her **house by a certain time! Its pretty strange...but..." Kagome sighed dramatically. She had expressed her feelings about Hojo truthfull up till now. Now she would have to lie a little so maybe this stupid dog demon would take her home!

"...But.." Sango continued for her, they both forgot that the boys were in the room and listening to every word they said.

"...But hes really sweet. He has a good heart. and I've known him since forever. Hes not a bad looker, too. (she mentally snorted with laughter at the thought)" Kagome said smiling with fake enthusiasm.

Sango started blowing her nails dry when she saw her watch, "Oh crap! I gotta go Kagome!" she ran to the door, still blowing her nails, " I gotta feed Kilala. "

Kagome frowned, " You mean you're gonna leave me here with them?" she gestured with her head to the guys.

Sango looked sadly at Kagome, " Sorry! If I can come back then I will! " and she ran down the hallway.

"Wow" Kagome said, not really to anybody, " she must really love her cat."

"Actually, if Kilala doesn't get fed every 5 hours she goes insane and lights everything on fire" said Miroku behind her. She looked back to see the three boys just sitting there. Sitting and looking at her.

She cocked her head to the side cutely, "Uhh...What!"

They all snapped out of whatever gaze they were in and went back to reading. She sighed and layed back on the bed and sighed, " What time is it?"

Koga looked at his watch, " 8:00" he stated simply.

She groaned and rolled over, " I'm bored!"

Inuyasha looked up and smirked, "I think I can find a way to entertain you"

She rolled over to face him, and flipped him off. She then noticed her ring and started to think about Hojo. He had more pros than cons so why didn't fall for him? Hes sweet, loyal, decent, kind, rich, boring, and caring. Basically he was a momma's boy. She looked at her ring studying each and every detail. She knew that she **really **wsn't going to marry him, he was just to opposite for her. But for now she would use him as an excuse to piss off dog boy and maybe get a ticket out of heaven.

She giggled. What kinda retard wants to get out of heaven? Well, maybe the kind thats being held against their will. She mentally sighed. She couldn't think of which was worse, being in heaven with that idiot or being on earth with a momma's boy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thats about it for now, my peeps. I promise to write more over the holidays! Love you all!**

**Thanks**

**+Catherine+**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know the last part of the previous chapter was kinda lame, but it was all I could think of!**

_**Chapter 7**_

"Will you stop messing with that thing!" Inuyasha yelled, annoyed. He had watched her look at it at all different directions for the past hour. He heard her giggle ocationally (see last chapter) and smile at the ring, and he had had enough. "Just give it a rest! GEEZE!"

She looked up at him and raise an eyebrow. _'Bingo' _she thought _' I just found my entertainment!'_

She smiled at him, " Oh what** ever** do you mean? I'm just staring at my **wedding **ring." she enphisized the 'wedding' when she said it.

He growled, " Well stop it! Its annoying."

She faked a look of shock, " **Oh my! **What do you mean? I'm just admiring my future husband's gift to me. Nothing wrong with that is there?"

Inuyasha and Koga both stood up in anger at the woman, "Hes **not **your future husband!" they both shouted. Inuyasha looked at Koga with a confused look, " What? Why do you care?"

Koga stood up straight and crossed his arms, "'Cause shes my woman!"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha looked to Kagome who shrugged in confusion.

Kagome rolled her eyes and rolled over to face the opposite wall, with her backs turned to them, "I'm going to bed " she announced, though nothing could be heard through the yelling between the men.

Miroku just put on ear muffs that were convieniantly on the ground beside his chair. He then went back to his reading, ignoring the bickering of males only four feet from him. Apparently this kinda thing happened all the time.

The boys, meanwhile, kept on yelling.

"Shes not your woman! Shes **my **future mate!"

"No way, dog-breath! I called dibs!" Koga shouted in response

"When?"

"Right now! DIBBS!" Kogan stated very childish like

" That doesn't mean anything, besides shes ben my intended since she was born!"

"**That **doesn't mean anything! You're weak! Theres no way you could protect her! She needs a real man, someone with real strength."

" Then she certainly can't be with you! You got taken down by a 13 year old!"

Koga thought nervously for a response, then came up with one he thought would work, "NUH UH!"

Kagome had had enought. She got up, walked over to stand between the two boys. She put one hand on each of there mouths. She spoke softly at first, trying to control her anger, "Will you please" she raised her voice to that of almost a yell " STOP YOUR MOCHO, TESTOSTERONE, MAN-FIGHT, AND LET ME SLEEP?"

She removed her hands and put them on her hips (after wiping them off on the guy's shirts), "Well?"

The both nodded and sat down. She did the same only on her bed, " So I take it, sleeping isn't a good idea."she stated looking at them.

Inuyasha looked at his watch, " Its 9:00, you need to sleep."

She looked him in the eyes, " Is that a comand?"

He thought for a second, then nodded, "Actually...yes it is."

She raised her eyebrow, "Really? Then I'm not sleepy, I'll stay up for another 3 hours"

He rolled his eyes, " Why don't you ever do anything I ask?"

Koga stepped in, "One, because you're not her mate. Two, because you're not me. And three, because Kagome is her own person who doesn't listen to anyone else"

Inuyasha glared at him and smacked him in the back of the head, " Thats not it, stupid."

Kagome smiled at Koga, "Actually, other than the second thing, Koga was right. You **aren't **my mate and I **am **my own person"

He looked at her, paused, then smiled, "And thats why you're **going** to be my mate, because you're your own person. Now go to sleep"

She shook her head really fast like a five year old, " Nu uh!"

His left eye twitched a little, "Whats up with you? Why can't you just do as you're told? I mean this may have escaped you but I AM a god."

She cocked her head to the side and thought for a second, then she looked up at him, "Well to answer your first question, I just wanna piss you off so much that you send me home. And I already answered your second question. So about that god thing..." she paused for a second to rub her nails on her pj top " yeah..well...um this may come as a shock to you but I seriously don't give a fuck! I don't fear people. I just...don't! Especially not you. No offence, but your not that scary" she grabbed a nail file tha Sango had left and started to file her nails.

He looked at her confused, " What are you talking about? My father is Inu-"

"See thats just the thing. Your **father**. He did stuff to gain fear , but you...you just roll with his title. So to sum it all up: I don't fear you cause I don't have a reason to." she looked up to see him kinda dissapointed his head hung a little low in dramatic sadness. She giggled and walked over to him. She bent over and lightly grabbed his chin to bring him eye-level with him. She smiled, " I also don't fear you 'cause you look like a puppy."

He looked up at her shocked and a little pissed that she wasn't taking him seriousely. He could hear snickers from the guys behind him and that only egged him further. " I do NOT look like a PUPPY!"

Kagome, who was now sitting on her bed once more, just shrugged. She picked up a book that she had gotten from Sango's room also, _Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus. _She started reading the first page which wasn't long at all. As she turned to the next page she looked up at the glaring hanyou, "Puppies are cute..." she muttered very lowly. She new very well that he heard her.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes, and then smirked, " You think I'm cute?"

She raised her eyebrow then thought for a second, then shrugged. " I guess. But I still won't mate with you."

"Why not?" he childishly asked

She shrugged, " I just got this 'no kidnappers' policy."

He groaned, "We've been through this! If you hadn't been difficult in the first place-"

"Inuyasha, I'm gonna go see what Sangos doing. Good luck Kagome." Miroku stated as he was walking out the door.

"Bye Miroku!" Kagome chirped cheerfully, "I'm going to sleep. Night!"

Inuyasha fell anime style.

She got under the covers and quickly went to sleep.

Koga had previously slipped out without anyone noticing.

Inuyasha went to his closet and changed into his pj's which only consisted of red pajama bottoms. He sat down on his bed and watched Kagome's sleeping form for quite some time. He thought about the next day's events and how he could try to win Kagome over.

He walked over to her bed. He bent down until he was at level with her sleeping form. He smiled and brushed a stray hair strand out of her face. He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb, studying her facial features as closely as possible, trying to memorize her apperance.

"Beautiful..."

**+Okay yall thats chappie number 7. I know its not dat long but i gots ta work on my other story too. I promise 2morrow i'll work all day on th**


	9. Chapter 9

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up to the sun's rays giving her a good morning shine. She rolled over to meet with two green eyes. She gasped out of only surprise and sat up to see who had woken her.

She looked at the boy, or rather kitsune. He was little. He looked to be at human standards of 6, actually. He had fluffy brown hair, pulled back in to a pony tail, and a cute fluffy brown tail to match. He was wearing a green outfit, nothing speacial. He couldn't have been taller than 3 feet.

He looked up at her and his eyes grew wide, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you! Its just that meany Inuyasha wanted to use me as target practice and I ran from him and hid in here. Hes looking for me, so don't tell him!" he looked up at her with the best puppy dog face he could muster, " Please, please please don't!"

She giggled at his cuteness and nodded, "Your secret's safe with me."

He jumped on the bed and stuck out his hand, "My names Shippo"

She shook his hand happily, "And mine's Kagome"

He looked around the room, then whispered " Why are you in the meany-butt's room?"

She giggled and played along. She bent her head down and whispered back, "Cause the meany-butt kidnapped me"

Shippo looked up at her with curiousity, "Why'd he do that?"

She shrugged, "cause he wants me to marry him"

Shippo stuck out his tongue," Ewwwww! You're gonna marry the meany-butt?"

She giggled, " Not if I have anything to say about it"

They both erupted in a fit of giggles. Kagome grabbed some clothes she borrowed from Sango and went into the bathroom to change. She came out with a pair dark, fadded blue jeans and a tight green tank top.

She sat on the bed beside Shippo, " So what-"

She was inturupted by door being slammed open. She turned to see a very pissed hanyou.

"There you are you little-" he stopped when he noticed Kagome sitting beside the kitsune, " get away from her yah little-" he made a grab for Shippo but the little one was quicker and jumped into Kagome's lap. Kagome instantly wrapped her arms around the frightend kitsune.

Inuyasha growled at the close contact shared with his soon-to-be mate and another demon. Even if Shippo was just a pup, he was still compatition for Kagome's attention.

"Let me have him, Kagome!" Inuyasha barked

Kagome shock her head and stood up, Shippo still in her arms, " Leave him alone Inuyasha. He just a little demon. What'd he ever do to you?"

Inuyasha growled and looked from Shippo to Kagome, " Hes a little ankle bitter!"

"Well thats matter. But what did he do?" Kagome asked

" Exactly as I said, he bit my ankles!" Inuyasha half yelled, pointing at the small kitsune.

Kagome looked down at the innocent face of Shippo. She smiled, " Did you bite his ankles?"

Shippo slowly nodded, "Yeah. But he called me a shrimpy weakling dwarf! He was being mean first."

She looked up at the hanyou infront of her who was staring daggers at Shippo, "Did you call him that?"

She looked at him with such curiousity and innocence, he couldn't lie to that, " Yeah"

"Well thats why he bit you! Duh! Now leave him alone." she stated, cuddling Shippo like a teddy bear.

He growled at the affections she was showing Shippo, but then smirked, " Okay I'll leave him alone" he move closer to her, and her attention moved from the kitsune to Inuyasha, " but you owe me one favor. Anything I ask, k?"

She looked shocked for a second but looked down at Shippo who looked scared stiff, she grudgingly nodded, "Fine but no marrying, no kissing, no touching me. Got it?"

He nodded, then put on a sly grin, "I'll find you later when I can think of something good"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, still holding Shippo, " So what're we gonna do today?"

He looked at her strangely. Why was she being nice? He shrugged it off, "Whatever you wanna do"

She put Shippo on the bed, and wrapped her arms around the hanyou's neck, " You know what I wanna do?" she whispered.

He was to stunned to reply, all he could do was stand there as the the most recent object of his affections displayed such emotions that he only thought she would show in his dreams. He slowly snapped out of it and put his hands on her hips and leaned down and started nuzzling her cheek, "What?"

She paused for a second, shocked at his actions, then she seducefully whispered, " Go home"

He sighed inwardly, he kind knew this was comming, " Well we can't do that" he said still nuzzling her neck.

She started rubbing his ear, if she remembered her demon study classes right, the dog demon's most easily soothed by rubbing its ears. She smirked and put on a puppy dog face, "Please?"

He was so caught up in the extreme pleasure she was giving him by rubbing his ears, that he didn't even here the question. Nobody had ever touched his ears, except his mother. And she, for sure, never made him feel this way.

When he didn't answer his question, she started pulling away from the ear she was curently soothing. He gave a small puppy-like whimper.

He leaned into her hand and slowly nodded, not really knowing what he was agreeing to. All he knew was that agreeing to whatever she said would keep her hand rubbing his ears.

She grinned sheepishly when she saw his nodd. She pulled back and went to hug Shippo, " Thanks Shippo-chan " she hugged him " it really worked!"

Inuyasha slowly came out of his daze, "What worked?"

Shippo spoke for Kagome, " Kagome asked to go home"

"and you said yes" Kagome finished for him.They both jumped up and down in happiness

and laughter.

Inuyasha shook his head, "You're not going home!"

Kagome walked over to him and tweaked his ears, " Relax, Inu-kun, we're only going to get some stuff. Clothes, my guitar, my bow and arrows, stuff like that."

He looked skeptic at first, but then saw the sad face Kagome made, and gave up, " Fine. But I have to go with you."

She ran up and gave him a hug, " Thanks, Inuyasha!"

He hugged her back and couldn't help the smile that creeped over his face. She pulled back, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. He blushed.

She noticed his blush and giggled, "Thats what you get when you're not a total dick."

Shippo jumped off of the bed and onto Kagome's shoulder, "I'm gonna go and let you two be gross."

Kagome giggled and Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked up at him and smiled, "Now how do we get to my house? I'm guessing its harder than following the yellow brick road, right?"

He grinned, " Just a little" He picked her up bridal style.

She let out a frail 'eep' when she felt his arms grab her. She looked up at him annoyed, he just smiled, " Don't blink." he stated smartassly.

She cocked her eyebrow and was about to ask what he meant but the next thing she knew she was in her bedroom. She looked around and grinned at the familiar surroundings. She jumped from Inuyasha's arms and ran to the dresser, wasting no time, she pulled a giant yellow bookbag from inside her closet and flung it on her bed. She loaded her underwear first, then shirts, then pants, then pj's.

She went to the closet and also through her guitar and her bow and arrows in the bag. She scanned the room for anything else she grabbed her jewelry box and through it in the bag too (the box was locked so it wouldn't open in the bag). She grabbed a peice of paper and wrote a note to her parents so they wouldn't worry about her, and left it on her desk.

She put on the bookbag and walked over to Inuyasha and latched onto his arm, "Ready!"

He smiled at her then looked at her bag, "I think you should bring more stuff, Kagome. This thing isn't bursting at the seems yet." he said sarcastically

She did a sarcastic laugh then smacked him on the back of the head, "Smartass"

He rubbed his head and teleported them to his room which was now clean, apposed to the dirty guy-like room it was before.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks"

He smild back at her, "No problem. Does this mean you'll reconsider and be my mate?"

She smiled at him and tweaked his ears, "No"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, _' It was worth a try'_ he thought and went to help her unpack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay you guys thats all i write for this chappie. I know Kagome isn't acting like she did before, but she had to warm up sometime right? This is a inuxkag fic.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey yall! I know its bee 4ever since i updated dis story but i had a kinda writers block...a very long writers block.**

**Well here's chappie number 9!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 9**_

Kagome and Inuyasha were now walking to the dragon fields. He had gotten word that one of the new dragons was being rowdy, and he refused to let her leave his side. She brought her book with her because Inuyasha told her she would be bored.

Once they exited the building, Kagome looked in awe at her surroundings. She had pictured heaven as an all white cloudy place but never had she seen it like this. The sky was a beautiful pure blue and the air smelt pure like nobody had ever breathed it.

One of her little black ears twitched to the side when she heard voices coming from a huge field of light green grass. There were dragons of all sizes, colors and shapes, laying on the grass. Some were flying in the air and some were laying under the trees.

Most of them were huge! At least 50 feet tall. But the one a group of men were having particular trouble with, was one who was maybe 4 or 5 feet taller than Kagome. It looked different than the others, it was all white.

She walked further down the hill till she reached a tree. She sat in the shade and looked across the field for Inuyasha. She spotted him talking to that wolf demon Koga.

He saw her looking at him and he smirked, then gave her a very sexy and cocky wink.

She rolled her eyes and flipped him off, and started on her book.

She was halfway through the 3 chapter when she heard a scream. She looked up from her book to see a man flying through the air in her direction. She quickly moved out of the way, and the man landed with a painful thump on his stomache on the ground.

She ran over to the man to see if he was okay.She knealed next to him on the ground and flipped him over to see if he was bleeding.

The face she saw was a familiar one, "Oh my gosh! Miroku! Are you okay?"

He sat up and rubbed his temple with the palms of his hands. He looked at her then smiled, "Hello Miss Kagome! I'm fine, its just this new dragon. I was holding onto a rope that was holding her down, she yanked it and sent me flying.She doesn't want to coperate with anything.She's

the only one of her kind, well here anyway. We're trying to bring her to the god of war, Ares, because he wants to teast her out."

"Test her out?" Kagome asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah" Miroku started rubbing the back of his head " bad choice of words, um he wants to see what her calling is."

Kagome gave him a puzzled look, and he answered the silent question, " A calling is like what he would be needed for. Battle, working, garding a certain human-"

"They can do that?" Kagome inturupted in pure shock.

Miroku nodded, "Yep. Some humans are what we like to call born pure. They are born with the same species of both mother and father. Those types of people tend to outcast those with two different kinds of parents. So what we do is we shrink a dragon to about the size of your average house cat and they watch over certain humans and later become their companions for life. But you must be a very kind hearted person to gain one of the companions."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "So why do you think it won't go to the other field?"

"She" Miroku corrected, " Inuyasha says its probably because she's lazy."

"Well thats mean." Kagome said crossing her arms. She looked over at the group of men. There were about 9 of them, not including Miroku who was now walking back to the group. Kagome used her demonic sight to focus harder on the dragon, kind of studying its features.

It had four legs with all white scales, but her stomach was a light shade of blue. She had a long slender neck.

She had triangular spikes traling from the tip of her tail to the top of her head between two white ears.

Kagome looked closer at her face. She had blue eyes and two long whisker like strands hanging down about 4 feet on either side of her face. What confused Kagome was that her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes held a kind of fear.

' Fear?' Kagome thought 'what would a dragon have to be afraid of? Could she be hurt?' Kagome looked the dragon over for any wounds. There weren't any so far, her eyes stopped on the dragon's stomache. It was huge! Well bigger than the other dragon's anyway.

'Maybe Inuyasha's right and she is just lazy. I mean she _is _fat.' Kagome thought.

She went back to her book. Chapter 4:Why women are emotional.

_'Women are at their most emotion when they are pregnant, because they feel helpless...'_

Kagome's head shot up quickly in realization. The dragon was pregnant! That explains everything!

She quickly got up an ran toward the group of men. She had to stop them before they hurt the poor thing.

As she drew nearer she noticed all of the men except Inuyasha and Miroku, were leaving. The poor dragon was still tied up to a post looking thing. She looked worn out and beaten. The poor thing.

She slowed to a walking pace and approached Inuyasha. He noticed her and walked to meet her, "Kagome you really shouldn't be here."

Kagome rolled her eyes " I'm fine. I really need to tell you something. I th-"

"Heres the elixer, Inuyasha." one of the men from before said, handing a vile filled with orange looking liquid, " all you have to do is un screw the top and through it at her, the acid will kill her on impact." The man bowed and walked away leaving just Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

"Thanks" Inuyasha called He turned to Kagome, "Can this wait?"

Kagome shock her head, " No! I need to tell-"

"Kagome go back to the tree and wait for me. I'm too busy for this right now." Inuyasha said turning her in the direction of the tree.

"But Inu-"

"Kagome! Listen to me! Go back" he said a little harsher than he ment to.

Kagome glared at him and stomped away. He thought she was going back to the tree, but oh how wrong he was! Kagome stomped away from Inuyasha and right over to the dragon and stood in front of her and looked up at her. She smiled a truely warm smile, trying to comfort the dragon.

Kagome reached forward, slowly and gently rubbed the side of her neck, all the while never breaking eye contact or her warm smile. She moved to stand beside the dragon's belly and felt the aura growing inside, yep this dragon was a mommy.

The dragon looked at her cautiously at first, but when she saw Kagome's smile she knew that she ment no harm. She allowed her to touch her.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha who had a combination of worry for Kagome's safety and Anger for her not listenig to him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted "What the HELL are you doing?"

Kagome shot Inuyasha an angry glare, then looked away, "I'm not talking to you Inuyasha, since you're TOO busy to talk to me! Miroku tell Inuyasha that I'm standing here because I want to save this dragon."

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, " Kagome says-"

"Stuff it monk. I heard her. Tell her to get her ass away from that thing." Inuyasha said angrily. 'When she gets outa there, shes in **so **much trouble.' he thought.

"Kagome" Miroku stated kinda annoyed " Inuyasha said-"

"Well ask Inuyasha" Kagome inturupted, still rubbing the side of the dragon's neck, "if he knew he was gonna kill two living things here."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha confused. Inuaysha just shrugged, " What the hell is she talking about?"

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Miroku asked for him

Kagome gave Miroku a warm smile,never once looking at Inuyasha, " This lil lady is gonna be a mommy."

Miroku's eyebrows shot up and he turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked just as surprised.

"Tell Inuyasha" Kagome started rubbing the dragons back soothingly, " that for a god, he sure is clueless."

"Thats bull, wench, dragon's lay eggs!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome only looked up at the dragon and smiled, " Miroku ask Inuyasha if hes ever seen an Albino dragon."

Miroku looked and Inuyasha who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"He says no" Miroku said not waiting for an answer

Kagome lightly touched the side of the dragon's belly, she felt the aura pulsing with the beat of a heart.

"Ask him if he knows how Albino dragon's breed." Kagome said with a smirk.

"No he doesn't, Kagome." Miroku asked, getting even more annoyed.

"Tell him that unless he knows **everything** about **all** dragons then he should keep his **fat **mouth shut! She's pregnant and I could tell that from sitting at that tree" Kagom said pointin to the tree.

"Its only natural that she doesn't want to leave this place and indanger her pup by going somewhere she doesn't know. Cause you don't know where you're going do you girl?" Kagome asked giving the dragon a gentle pat on the back. The dragon brought her head down to give Kagome a 'thank-you' nuzzle.

She knew what Kagome did, and she was thankful for it.

Kagome giggled and gave the dragon a short scratch behind the ears.

"That dragon is not pregnant!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

Kagome shot a glare at him. She moved away from the dragon and put her hands on her hips, " She is too!" she oh so maturely replied.

"Is not!"

"Is too!''

"Is Not!"

"Is Too!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"PROVE IT!"

"FINE!" Kagome yelled.

She ran over to him and grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the dragon. The dragon growled defensively at first, but Kagome gave her an assuring pat, "Its okay girl."

She yanked Inuyasha over to stand beside the dragon's belly, "Feel it and tell me that theres no aura." she said crossing her arms.

Inuyasha rolled his eyesand put his hands to the dragon's stomache. It was there all right, he could feel the pulsing of the faint heartbeat. He pulled his hand back and looked at Kagome.

He was surprised. She didn't have that ' I told you so' look on her face she had a softer look on her face. She gave him a warm smile.

"Well?"she asked, not smart-assy like he thought she would but with a tone of friendly scolding.

"There is an aura growing inside her." Inuyasha said lowly through clenched teeth.

"And what does that mean?" Kagome asked leaning her head in his direction as though she couldn't hear him.

"That she is...pregnant" he practically whispered the last word.

"And what does _that _mean?"

"Uh that shes gonna have a baby?" He knew what she wanted him to say but he _really_ didn't want to say it.

"Yeah, but what _else_ does it mean?" Kagome asked smirking.

Inuyasha shrugged and started walking over to were Miroku was. " I guess that means one of _my_ dragons banged her like a drum." he stated smirking.

Kagome groaned and followed, " Ugh.Must you turn everything into an inflation to your ego?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Uh yah"

"Well what it really means" Kagome started smirking, "is that...I WAS RIGHT AND YOU WERE WRONG!"

"About what?" Miroku asked joining the two on the slow incline of the hill.

"Just shut it monk." Inuyasha stated

"Yeah" kagome laughed, "Its nothing"

Inuyasha inwardly sighed with relief, he didn't want the monk to mock him too.

"You guys can go on without me, I gotta get my book. I lefted it by the tree." Kagome stated walking toward the tree.

"No way wench! You'll try to run away!" Inuyasha said following her.

'Oh yeah' Kagome thought ' I haven't tryed to leave all day. I haven't even thought of this place as anything less than my home.'

Kagome inwardly frowned. Home. Her parents are probably worried sick. Even though she left a note, explaining everything. But then again how comforting can a note be? She wanted to talk to her parents, tel them not to worry and that she was okay. Would he let her talk to them? She glanced over at Inuyasha who looked bored, then looked down at the ground as she walked.

It was hard just to get him to let her go and get her stuff, would he let her go home and talk to her friends and family? Wait. 'I'm not staying here! I'm talking like I would want to mate with him! There's gotta be somthing in the water around here.'

Kagome caught site of her book and ran forward leaving Inuyasha, to get it. She over and picked up the book, brushing peices of eroded dirt off of the cover. She turned to walk back to Inuyasha but a voice called out to her from behind the hill.

"Miss?"

Kagome turned and met with two beautiful violet eyes.A tall handsome man stepped from behind the tree revealing him to be very attractive. He was maybe a foot taller than Kagome with dark black-greenish hair. He smiled down at her, "Miss...uh..."

Kagome snapped out of her trance, "Kagome."

He smiled more warmly at her with the sound of her name, " Miss Kagome. Was it you who calmed the white dragon?"

Kagome nodded.

"I thought so" he said looking down at the dragon that was now sleeping peacfully on the grass " My name is Takamaru, I am the dragon keeper. I was wondering do you think you could help us with her?"

"Of course but I don't see how I could..."

"Oh there is much you could do to help!" The man said smiling brightly, " She doesn't take kindly to most, but she seems to like you. You could help us move her from place to place. Help us train her for her calling! What do you say?"

"Well I -"Kagome was cut off when she felt an arm slide around her waist. She looked up to see Inuyasha standing beside her, a pissed gleem in his eye. He looked down at her then back at Takamaru, "Hello _Takamaru_. What business do you have with my intended?"

Kagome wanted to groan from the embarassment.

Takamaru took the silent challenge of the wits, " Hello _Inuyasha _I was just asking Miss Kagome if she would help me with the white dragon."

Inuyasha and Takamaru both looked down at Kagome who had her face in her hand from embarrassment. She looked up at the pair and quickly dropped it, "Uh I would love to help Takamaru!"

"...but she can't." Inuyasha added on to her sentence.

"Oh?" Takamaru asked looking at Inuyasha, " Well why don't we let Kagome answer for herself then?"

"Because I already did it for her.Lets go Kagome." Inuyasha turned Kagome to walk away but Takamaru grabbed her wrist to stop her.

Inuyasha growled, but Takamaru paid no heed, "Kagome if you want, please come by here tomorrow. We will have a lot of trouble with her without you" He gave her one last dashing smile and walked down the hill.

Inuyasha growled lowly, eyes flickering red for the tiniest of seconds. Kagome looked up at him and frowned, "Whats wrong with you?"

He looked angrily down at her. Any other girl would have been intemidated but this was Kagome.

Through clenched teeth he began uttered one word, "Nothing" and he folded his arms.

Kagome put her hands on her hips, " Oh come on! You're being a butt. Tell me!"

He looked at her confused, " You just called me a butt. I don't think I've been called that since I was 7."

Kagome shrugged and started up the hill with her book in tow, " Well now you have." she giggled and took off up the hill with her demon speed.

Inuyasha smirked and gave chase, never noticing his mother watching from behind a tree at the other end of the hill. She was smiling at the couple as though she knew something that they didn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hiya peoples! Dat was chappie number 9! I'm so proud of myself! (does a happy dance) Ya'll don't get it. I had alota crap ta do diss week and i'm happy cause i barely had time to sleep but i got this done! I AM A HAPPY SPONGE!**

**!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW !**


	11. Chapter 11

It was late in the afternoon. Kagome was leaning under the shade of the large tree at the top of the hill. Inuyasha was perched in a low branch, not 5 feet from the top of Kagome's head.

Kagome had decided that this wasn't pants weather, so she now adorned a red tank top and a matching red skirt that stopped about 3 inches above her knee, modest but not so much that she felt old. She was currently staring at the scenery of the castle and the surrounding valley and forest.

"It really is beautiful here" She said out loud.

The hanyou in the branches cracked an eye open, "Yeah I guess so." He said in a none caring voice.

"What's eating you?" She asked looking up into the tree.

"Nothing" he said shrugging. He jumped down from the branch and landed next to Kagome on the ground. Sitting comfortably cross legged on the ground, he continued, "but I just didn't like the way you were flirting with that guy." He tucked his arms in his sleeves and looked away.

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Inuyasha, I was not FLIRTING. I was just talking!"

"Keh, sure looked like flirting to me."

"Whatever, I don't feel like arguing with you. It's too nice out. Its gonna be hard to leave." She leaned back against the tree with her arms crossed behind her head.

His ear perked up. "Leave?"

"Yeah to go home. This place is nice, but its not home."

"It is now." He said in a casual voice, as if he were talking about the weather and not the matter of someone's freedom.

"Ugh! What is with you?" She groaned, "I tried the nice approach, but I'm not staying here!" _'Especially now that I think I'm starting to like it here. If I don't leave soon, it'll be impossible for me to ever leave. I can't just abandon my family at home, and my promise to Hojo however much I don't want to.' _

While Kagome was in her own little world Inuyasha was in his. _'What? She can't leave! I thought she finally liked it here. I need to change the subject.'_

"You know" he said casually "you shouldn't fight it. Remember the last time you fought coming here?" he let a chauvinistic grin slip out.

Kagome sat up quickly with an appalled look on her face, "Yeah I do! You cheated! You…you knocked me out cause you knew I was about to win!"

"Whatever you say, Sweetheart." He shrugged.

"One, don't call me that. Two" she stood up, "if you think you won that time, then you are seriously deluded." She crossed her arms in a huff and turned away. She sounded like a child who wanted "do-overs", but that was one her characteristics.

He fought back a grin. He knew it was mean and probably bad karma to push her buttons but it was just too entertaining to pass up! Not that he would want to pass up the red in her cheeks and the spark in her aura that is only acquired from serious aggravation. If he had to guess her facial expression it would be one with red cheeks, furrowed eyebrows and a bottom lip poking slightly out.

"Well then what would you call me being the last one standing after a fight, hmm? I'd say that's called a victory." He grinned slightly in a way that he knew showed the arrogance that would push her over the edge.

" Try "a fluke"! Or "cheating"!" she said angrily. "If you're so confident in your abilities then you won't mind a rematch!"

He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, "I don't need to beat you twice."

"You mean you CAN'T beat me twice. The first time was a cheap fluke, and you know it!"

"Mmm hmm" he smirked.

Kagome, defeated, plopped back on the grass leaning against the tree once more. "Ass" she muttered knowing full well that he heard.

Which he did. And he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well what do we have here?" a deep male voice said. Kagome stood and looked to see the male walking toward them. He was tall, pale with ruby red eyes, and flowing black hair. He wore a simple purple kimono and had a dark air about him that made Kagome subconsciously shiver.

He took in her features and gave her a sly grin, "What is a beautiful lady like you doing with a mongrel like him?"

"Back the fuck off Naraku!" Inuyasha had moved from his position on the ground, to one of defense in front of Kagome, " what the hell are you doing here anyways? You were banished from the grounds of the palace."

Naraku, a couple of years back, had been caught stealing the Lady of the castle's jewels. He had transformed into her and snuck into the Lord and Lady's bedroom. On his way out he got caught by InuTashio, he knew right away that this was not his mate and Naraku was banished from the castle.

Naraku gave him a calm smile, "So touchy! I just wanted to meet the prince's mate-to-be."

Kagome considered protesting but didn't, something told her it wouldn't help in this situation and it was best to let Inuyasha handle it.

"Get the hell out of here now!"

"Very well, but you will see me again, Inuyasha. And to you, my lady," He cast Kagome a seductive grin, "I hope your opinion of me is not sway by the conditions we've met under." He turned and walked away.

When he was gone, Kagome spoke, "What is it about him that makes me want to take a cold shower?" She sat on the ground by the tree.

He crossed his arms and shrugged, "Maybe its because he's a bastard." He was about to climb back into the tree, and to the branch he occupied before but he felt a tug on his pants leg. He looked down to the smiling face of Kagome who patted the area beside her in a welcoming gesture.

He felt his insides flutter a little, and he took the offering and sat beside her. The sun was now just beginning its timeless ritual of sunset. Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and yawned.

Not wanting hr to fall asleep, he started a conversation with her, "So how did you like your first day here?" he asked.

She lifted her head up, "It was nice. You know, you're not half as bad as you want people to think you are."

"Keh" was his only response but on the inside he was fighting a blush.

About an hour later, it was dark and Kagome had fallen asleep, Inuyasha stood and carried her bridal style to his room. On the way there she had somehow rapped her arms around his neck, her head lying against his chest.

When he attempted to put her in her bed, she refused to let go of his neck. If he had wanted to, he could have gotten her off, but he just accepted it as her decision and laid with her in her bed.

As he lay there, running his hands through her hair, he though about the life they would share. Unaware of the set of eyes watching them from the window, plotting his downfall.

Yeah, I'm sorry for not updating in like over a year. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible!


End file.
